


30

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [9]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, RPF, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом году Эмилю исполнилось 30 лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30

Вибросигнал на телефоне, оповещающий о входящем звонке, включился ровно в полночь. Нащупав его на тумбочке, Эмиль вслепую провел по экрану, принимая вызов.

— С днем рожденья! — раздался бодрый голос.

— Спасибо. Погоди, — полусонно пробормотал Эмиль, аккуратно выбираясь из кровати, стараясь не потревожить Саманту. Выйдя на кухню, он включил свет и налил себе воды.

Все это время Тарьей на том конце терпеливо ждал.

— Ну, я готов, — сказал Эмиль.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул Тарьей. — Поздравляю с днем рождения и желаю тебе всегда приходить к финишу вторым. После меня.

— Не очень у тебя пожелания, — хмыкнул Эмиль. — Прям вот совсем не в настроение.

— Ха! Отличное пожелание. Я же молод и полон сил, а ты теперь старый и скучный мужик. Смирись, Эмиль, тебе уже 30. Старикам тут не место.

Теперь Эмиль искренне рассмеялся.

— Вот в следующем году на дне рожденья у Уле Эйнара такое скажешь.

— К королям человеческие мерки неприменимы.

Они помолчали.

— Я соскучился, — выдохнул, наконец, Тарьей.

— Я тоже, — ответил Эмиль.

Последний раз они виделись на сборах на Мальорке, а это было почти полтора месяца назад.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты смог быть сегодня здесь.

— Я тоже. Но ты выбрал ее.

Эмиль не был уверен, прозвучала последняя фраза вслух или он сам себе ее додумал.

— Тарьей, я...

— Иди спать, Эмиль. Завтра семейный праздник. Не хочу, чтобы на исторических фотографиях мини-Свендсены потом любовались на мешки под твоими глазами, — в голос Тарьея вновь вернулось веселье. — С днем рожденья!

Он положил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

Эмиль посмотрел на затухающий экран и аккуратно положил телефон на стол.

Возвращаться в спальню отчего-то страшно не хотелось.


End file.
